Actions Speak Louder (Sun Wukong X Female Reader)
by Reaper AceMaxMccan
Summary: You have no idea how you got an invitation from Beacon, but you're going! Even without a semblance, you're pretty skilled. And along this adventure, you meet old friends and make new ones. Maybe you'll find love, too? And hopefully unlock your semblance, but for now, you have to listen to a Monkey Faunus jabber in your ear. If only you could tell him to shut up.


Authors Note: Let's do this!

XXXXX

Your body, numb. Your hands, frozen. Your feet, aching. All of this describes you as you make your way through the woods on a snowy winter night.

At least you're wearing something to help, a purple hoodie over a black tank top, jeans, and some sneakers.

You're at the point of giving up, wanting nothing more than to drop face first into the soft embrace of snow at your feet.

Yet, you continue to push on. It's quite strange, both to yourself and... You chuckle as you realize you're still in the middle of nowhere. You mentally curse yourself, it feels like days since you were warm and had something to eat.

But, it's only been a few hours. You're heading to Beacon. You would've been there sooner, but, you missed the ship and you live, like, a million miles away.

You're lost in thought, until a howl rings through the air. You frown, it may have been pure dumb luck that you hadn't encountered any Grimm, and you had remained hopeful, until now.

Another howl.

It's close.

You move your hands to your sides, taking hold of your pistols. As you ready yourself, a Beowolf lunges toward you from the trees.

You manage to slide under it, and fire a few rounds into its stomach. It turns to you and strikes with its claws in quick succession, barely missing you.

You fire twice, then, with all the strength you can muster from your tired body, you smash both guns into the sides of it's face, effectively stunning it.

You jump back, and twist the barrels of your pistols, straightening them out. The bottom of your left pistol has a plus like sign protruding outward. You fit it into the bottom of your right pistol.

You smirk, and click a button in the middle of what is now a 'pipe' in your hand.

A long, thin blade comes out of each end. You charge the Beowolf, and pierce it's body with your blade.

It disintegrates into black smoke, and you switch your blades back to gun mode and put them away.

You trudge on from there, keeping your eyes peeled.

One Beowolf usually means more, and that's a hint that a pack may not be far behind.

Your guard up, you keep your eyes moving and your ears sharp.

Nothing... not a sound... Concerning...

You decide to pick up the pace, trying to sprint. If they were really close, this would cause problems, but you haven't picked up on anything yet.

You do your best to run through the heavy snow, jumping over rocks, dodging tree limbs and passing by the occasional animal.

Still there's nothing you've picked up on, which is still slightly concerning, but you brush the feeling aside and continue to move.

You have to be close, you have to be.

'When I get there, I have to call Yatsi. I have to let her know I'm on my way to Beacon. Oum! Why couldn't they have just waited for-'

A howl rings through the area, and you stop. You turn around.

Through the trees several red eyes stare back at you.

'Shit...' You slowly move forward, and break into a full sprint. It seems like the cold and snow have no hold on you anymore.

You dodge tree limbs and jump rocks. You run as fast as you can, but it seems the pack of Beowolves are catching up to you, quickly.

You might not be able to-

'LIGHT! I SEE BEAUTIFUL GORGEOUS LIGHT! FUCKING FINALLY!'

The trees began to thin out a little, leaving you to get a good look at the light in the distance. If You're right in assuming it, that light is the city of Arion. There, you may be able to catch a Bullhead to Vale, or hop onto a train.

Motion sickness? Or heights? Or both? Wait... ah, fuck it. Bullhead would be faster, and you are late... hopefully Yatsi's uncle had some pull, he is a friend of Beacon's Headmaster, whoever that is.

You mentally smack yourself, you got way too excited from spotting the place. Sure, cities have defenses, but you'd rather not endanger anyone's life.

With that thought, you come to a stop, exhale, and turn to face the Grimm that you tried so hard to escape from.

'Shit... Too many to count. If I die here, I might be forgotten, or maybe someone will see me defending the city? Ah, who cares? I don't give a shit about fame, but I won't go down without a fight. And why the fuck haven't they moved yet? Well, who said Grimm weren't smart?'

You sigh, these could be your final moments. It would suck, but protecting people isn't a bad way to go, it just makes you a... You wouldn't go so far as to call yourself a Hero based on what you've done in the past, so, to you, You're more of a Protector or a... Sacrifice? You chuckle at your own joke and watch the Grimm ever so closely.

"STEPHENS! OUM DAMMIT! HOW MANY FUCKING TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU TO KEEP YOUR EYES PEELED?! HOLD ON LASS, WE'LL TAKE CARE OF THESE BASTARDS!"

Your surprised to see a Bullhead hovering overhead, how the hell did you not hear them? Who cares? It's your lucky day!

You watch as a massive man leans out of the Bullhead with a Grenade Launcher. You sit back as you watch the fireworks. The countless Grimm you thought you saw? Yeah, they're no more.

The Bullhead lands and you watch as the giant man got out, followed by the pilot.

The massive man approaches you and puts his hand out, "Names Jerry, you?"

You hand motion a slash across your throat and he seems to understand.

Jerry puts his hand down and nods, "Can't speak? Aye, well, where are you headed, lass?"

You pull out some paper and a pencil and write the word 'Beacon' on it.

"Aye, Beacon is a fair ways away, so, can I assist you once again by flying you there?"

So, this guy, a complete stranger, wants to give you a ride to Beacon? You sure?

You shrug your shoulders.

"Well, it may be your only chance to get there on time seeing as the Bullhead and train to Beacon have left a few hours ago."

You shrug again and nod.

"Alrighty! STEPHENS! WE HAVE A NEW MISSION! ESCORT THIS LITTLE LADY TO BEACON! LET'S HOP TO IT!"

This is going to be a long ride...

XXXXX

Waving bye to Stephens and Jerry, you make your way down Beacon's path.

You're late, but hey, you aren't as late as you thought you'd be. You send a text to Yatsi to figure out where everyone is.

As you wait on her reply, you begin to explore your, hopefully, new home.

This place is huge, it looks like a castle. Your eyes widen in amazement as it just now hits you how beautiful Beacon is.

The tallest tower gives off an eerie green glow. Weird. You wonder what's in that tower, and who set up the dance lights?

Your eyes land on a statue of a Huntress and Huntsman standing on a cliff. Just below them is a Grimm.

You snap a photo with your scroll.

As you go to put it away, your scroll vibrates and you see that Yatsi sent a message.

Yatsi: Where are you, first?

You: The entrance?

Yatsi: Okay, uh... Let me just slip away for a minute and I'll come grab you.

You: Couldn't you just give me the directions?

Yatsi: Nope! It's not as fun.

You: Sometimes I wonder why I still trust you, you usually get me in trouble.

Yatsi: It's cause you love me.

You: Yeah, yeah...

You sigh and stand there for a minute waiting on Yatsi and her great escape plan.

A few minutes later, you hear someone sprinting towards you, and you brace yourself for what's about to happen.

"(Y/N)!!!!" You're immediately tackled into a bear hug by the only person brave enough to tackle you (A/N: I don't know what happened in the past, you think of it XD).

You open your mouth to scream at her to get off you, but of course, nothing. You face palm and try and push Yatsi off of you.

She gets the point and let's go of you.

At this point, you can see Yatsi's dress choice more clearly. A light blue vest covers her white dress shirt. Black gloves cover her hands. Blue jeans meet between her vest and black sneakers. Her milk chocolate face covered by goggles and a baseball cap. Honestly, you don't understand why more guys don't go for her.

"Alright! Let's get you to the sleeping grounds!"

Sleeping grounds? Oh boy, what is she talking about? There's an entrance exam, right? Wasn't there?

XXXXX

Well, seems you were late enough for the assembly of students listening to Beacon's Headmaster. But not late enough for whatever this is!

There's just sleeping bags all over the place, guys and girls alike flashing their looks. At least a few of the guys don't look like complete perverts, there's even an adorable boy in a onesie. Maybe he's that innocent? Good job, parents!

"Checking the competition? I, personally think, one shirtless guy is going to end up getting your attention."

You look to your right to see Yatsi already cooped up in a sleeping bag, giving you a perverted look.

You walk closer to her and lightly flick her forehead.

She snickers then pats an open space next to her, "Sleep here, you might as well unless you have plans to sleep next to a few guys?"

You flick her forehead hard this time.

"Alright, alright. Miisha and Koi are camped out in the corner over there, if you want to visit them."

You shake your head and lay on the floor next to her.

"Didn't you bring anything to sleep with? This was warned about by my Uncle."

You shake your head again.

Yatsi taps your shoulder and you turn to her, fully regretting everything.

Yatsi is holding open her sleeping bag, she looks at you slightly... weird.

She's wearing a shirt that cuts off at her midriff and small shorts. She gives you a wink, "Wanna join me?"

You quickly move a few inches away.

Yatsi laughs, "I'm messing with you, but seriously, it's going to get really cold tonight and you know I worry... so, would you like to share?"

You mentally curse everything, and you don't deny the fact that it is cold... Fuck it, who cares?

You slowly inch closer to Yatsi, regretting every decision you've made up to this point.

As you reach her and get in next to her, she reaches over you and zips it up.

"Good night~"

Oum dammit.

XXXXX

"So, what do you think?"

"I highly doubt that they were doing anything. Besides, Yatsi is a bit of a tease, but there's no way she'd do something to her best friend."

"I guess you're right, (Y/N) isn't going to go for that either."

You open your eyes and stare directly at the two above you.

"Ah shit.."

"What?"

"Look, moron."

Of course it'd be these two. Koi grabs Miisha by the head and turns him to face you.

"Hi! Uh... we were just... passing by! Right! Uh, sorry!"

"Ugh, moron. We were checking on you two, and Miisha's a pervert, especially since he's the only boy of our group."

That's right, he's the only one that has stayed with your group for however long you've been together.

He's a serious, but funny guy that stands taller than some people's houses, he has trouble trying to get through doors. He's a pale guy, which is weird since all he ever does is outside activities. He wears standard every day gear, meaning his normal clothes, a t-shirt, some shorts and sneakers. His brown hair gets in front of his grey eyes sometimes, but he claims he can still see. You might be the only one to notice, but he sticks with Koi a lot which makes you guess if he likes her.

Koi isn't exactly the greatest person due to her temper. She's tan and short, and full of fight. She's a redheaded Bull Faunus, which gets her teased by the group, but hey! She looks like a demon! She's very lazy, too, and wears nothing but shorts and sweaters all day. She might not say anything, but she looks up to Yatsi, you, and Miisha, even though Miisha is the youngest of the group.

"Not true! I call times!"

"Times? For what?"

"Uh... This conversation!"

"Moron. We'll see you guys out at the cliff."

Cliff? Huh? You unzip the sleeping bag and shake Yatsi.

"Five more minutes... just... five."

You pinch her nose and cover her mouth, after a few seconds she shoots up and you let go.

"What?!"

You silently laugh and point to Koi and Miisha, who are already leaving.

"Run in with the love birds?"

You nod, and give her an impatient look.

"What? What are you giving me that look for? Wait... The test? They told you, didn't they?" Yatsi can't help but laugh as you make a hand figure of a person falling through air and then going splat.

"You'll be fine, now, I'm going to head to the bathroom and change again."

You sigh, and wait for her to do her thing.

It doesn't take very long, because she's back in her gear before you know it.

"Alright, let's go."

You follow her and eventually make it to a cliff.

You and everyone there are instructed to step onto plates on the ground.

You look around, there's a few spectators here and there, not to mention all the students lined up and two teachers watching everyone's progress. One of them pulls a mug out of somewhere and takes a drink. Weird.

"Hey, we'll be fine."

You look to your left, and Yatsi gives you a smile.

"Just try and find me first, and we'll be partners."

You nod and face forward.

Your group wasn't given an intro on what to do, you were expected to be here when the first group launched to listen to the instructions. Yatsi managed to get here in time to hear stuff, but you got caught in a crowd and didn't hear anything, so she had to explain it to you. How the hell are you supposed to land? I mean, what?!

And the first person you lock eyes with? Yay, just great.

"WOOHOO!"

You watch as a boy gets sent flying towards the forest.

Great...

You sigh.

Yatsi notices and pats your back, "You'll be fine, just... try and find me, okay? We can try and find Koi and Miisha together."

Yatsi smiles at you, and then gets launched, "I'M COMING FOR YA GRIMM."

Of course she has hunting on her mind, she can't just be stealthy and try and grab whatever objec-

SHIIIIIITTTT!!!

You're flying through the air in a matter of seconds. You have no strategy, no plan on how to land, you have nothing but time for falling. And speaking of falling, you're falling at a fast rate.

You close your eyes and brace for impact...

Any second now.

Well?

Maybe you're already dead?

You open your eyes and look up.

Blue eyes surrounded by a face as white as snow stare at you.

Your mysterious savior chuckles, "Well, hello there, darling~ Fancy dropping in? I didn't realize it was that time."

His voice sounds a bit higher pitched than most male voices, and his accent seems to fit it.

He let's you down and you step back, getting a better look. His platinum blonde hair blocks his left eye from this view. He holds himself with grace, pulling his jacket over his right shoulder. He wears a white vest, and formal black pants, finished up with blue shoes and a blue scarf.

"My name is Lucas, Lucas Mortisca, and I'm pleased to make your acquaintance, Ms...?"

You make a cut motion.

"Um, quiet?"

You nod and do a rolling motion with your hands.

"Silent? Void? Mute?"

You nod.

"Mute? Ah, I see. I'm very sorry. Well, we are partners now, so, may I accompany you to the relics?"

You shrug and start walking.

XXXXX

That walk was quite uneventful.

Lucas talked about growing up in some rich neighborhood the entire time, and you tried to tune most of it out. You just want to find Yatsi, and hope her and her partner team up with you and rich pretty boy back there.

"As I was saying before, I, brought up those embarrassing childhood memories, is that my butler is like my best friend, she's the one who taught me my skills and how to socialize. She's absolutely amazing! Oh, I can't wait to take you to meet her! She'll be so excited that I have a new friend."

You turn, glare at him, and put a finger to your lips.

"Oh! My apologies, I didn't realize I was disturbing you. Please, allow me to give you some space."

You huff. Much better. While walking, a thought hits you.

'Yeesh.'

As much as you'd like to say that you know where this thing is, you have no clue at all. Thankfully, it seems Lucas may actually be helpful. Before you ended up trying to tune him out, he mentioned how much he loved climbing things, which is weird, but hey, no judgement.

You turn to Lucas once again, and point at a tree.

"What about it? I mean, it is a great peice of art, just like the world. Nature is a beautiful thing!"

You sigh, and begin trying to climb a tree, but fall on your ass.

"Are you okay?"

You point at him then the tree.

"Oh! Again, my apologies! You want me to scout out the area at the top of the tree?"

You nod.

He smiles, and jumps 20 feet in the air.

So, it looks like you found out his semblance. Jumping high? Who comes up with these things?

"Hey! I see something! Wait! I see people! And!..."

Lucas drops in front of you, "There's people in trouble. It looks to be at least six people, so we could fill the rest of this team and help them. And, it seems they're at some weird ruins, which means that may be where the relics are."

You sigh and nod.

'This'll be fun. Well, let's do this.'

You motion for him to lead the way.

"Let's do this." He says as pulls a Longsword from a sheath at his side, that you swear was not there before.

XXXXX

"Alley Oop! Try And Catch Me, Grimmy Boy!" Yatsi laughs as she jumps over an Ursa.

"Yatsi! Just finish it already!" A young man's voice yelled at her.

"No can do, Pat! I'm gonna have some fun with this one!"

"But there's more coming!"

"Fine!"

Yatsi threw her Claymore at the Grimms neck, effectively separating it's head from it's body.

"Pat! Where did that team go?"

"Hell if I know! As soon as they saw the Ursa, they booked it!"

Yatsi sighed, and looked to the boy a few feet ahead of her, ready to face the few other Ursai and Beowolves that were heading their way. She could see the sweat dripping down his dark face. His spiky red hair drooped in front of his face, thanks to all the sweat. She watched as he rearranged his camo cargo jacket and cargo pants. He threw his rifle over his shoulder, panting.

"So... plan...?" Yatsi gasped, as much fun as it was, she's out of breath.

"Well, there's not many. But, Ursa are strong as hell, and the Beowolves will be their speed, and they have an Ursa Major, so... dodge the Ursai and kill the Beowolves, and try not to die from the Major?"

"Great plan..."

"You got a better idea?! I'd love to hear it!"

"Yeah, I do actually, dumbass. Look." Yatsi points to behind the Grimm, directly at you and Lucas.

"Backup, see? And, I know the girl, not the guy, but I can say that she can kick your ass any day."

"Alright, so rush them from both sides."

"Great idea. Let's go!"

Pat and Yatsi charge from their side, and you and Lucas copy them. You slice through a Beowolf, and kick one coming from your right, sending it straight towards a ready Lucas, who decapitates it. You turn your blades back into guns and distract a Beowolf before it sneaks up on Yatsi.

Yatsi jumps onto an Ursas back and shoves her Claymore into it's back, and jumps off.

She dodges an incoming Beowolf, and smirks.

"Have fun with that one, boyo!"

She sprints towards an Ursa who has it's sights set on Pat and tackles it towards the impaled Ursa, impaling it with it's friend.

"This is funny!" She presses a button on the side of her goggles, and watches as the impaled Grimm glow bright blue and explode. She sprints to pick her sword back up.

Pat jumps from one Beowolf to another, shooting their weak points, and sending one after another to the ground. He jumps out of the way of an Ursas claw and slides under an incoming Beowolfs lunge.

Lucas swings at a Beowolf, but misses as it ducks and goes for his legs. He mentally scolds himself, and kicks the Beowolfs face, launching it into another and rushes both of them, bringing his sword down and killing them both.

Yatsi yells, "Pat! You and Blondey keep that Major distracted! (Y/N)! Kill the last Beowolf and run to me. Pat, Blondey-"

"My apologies, Miss!" Lucas yells as he dodges the Ursa Majors claws. "My name is Lucas!"

"Pat, Lucas! Watch each other's backs!"

Lucas tackles Pat out of the way of the Majors lunge, "Don't worry about us!"

You quickly kill the last Beowolf and run to Yatsi.

"Remember our strategy? Well, we're doing that, ready?"

You nod and switch your guns back to blades.

"Good, hop on when I get this at a good angle."

Yatsi positions her Claymore to a level where you can hop on to it and keep it level. You jump onto her Claymore and thank Oum that you're skilled in acrobatics and Yatsi has more strength than seems humanly possible for someone her size.

Yatsi catapults you towards the Grimms neck, and you take this chance to try and behead it. Before you can, it turns and smacks you out of the air.

Yatsi sprints towards you and checks you.

"Don't scare me like that again, come on." She pulls you up, "Different plan! Lucas! Pat! Try to trip it!"

"On it!" They both yell.

Pat slides underneath it, shooting it's right leg from underneath it.

Lucas sprints and impaled the left leg with his sword.

The Grimm stumbles and falls backwards, allowing Yatsi to bring her Claymore down on its head.

As the Grimm disappears into smoke, everyone looks at each other.

Yatsi laughs, "Well, that was fun, thanks guys."

You walk over to her and flick her forehead. She giggles at your actions.

"I guess this makes us a team?" Pat asks.

Lucas chuckles, "Why, I believe it does. Oh, the relics over there look like chess pieces."

Pat chuckles, "Yeah, me and Yatsi grabbed the two of the last four, which were white pawn pieces."

"Well, (Y/N), I believe we have to grab our teams pieces." Lucas motions for you to go first.

XXXXX

"I want to welcome our last team to Beacon."

You shuffle nervously on stage while standing next to your teammates. Well, at least you got a team with Yatsi and you found out who Beacon's Headmaster is. Mystery solved.

"From now on, you four will be Team YP(Y)L! Lead by, Yatsi Monsonta!"

Just trying to get to your dorm after the team announcements and everything that followed, was a nightmare. And what's better? Your dorm is tiny! How do you fit four people, plus their stuff, in a tiny room?

"Alright people! Let's get to work! We need to rearrange this room to fit us. Now! Who here knows how to cook?"

Lucas bows, "I was trained under seven different master chefs."

"Good, because we need food!"

Pat looks to Lucas, "If you're really that great at cooking, then show me by making me a steak."

You sigh. This is going to be an interesting year at Beacon, isn't it?

XXXXX

Authors Note: Well, here we are. Little all over the place, but I think I got it to work! Things are going to be really interesting for you. Good luck with that!


End file.
